Blame It on the Boogie
) |year=1979 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/TSDP) |dg=Male/Female/Male/Female (Classic) Female (Extreme) Male (TSDP) |difficulty=Easy (Classic) Hardest (Extreme) |effort= |nogm=2 each 4 (Extreme) 5 (Mashup) |nosm= |pc=Red/Sky Blue/Orange/Yellow (Classic) Indigo (Extreme) |gc=Purple/Dark Red/Sky Blue/Orange (Classic) Dark Pink (Extreme) |lc=Sky Blue (Classic/Mashup) Light Purple (Extreme) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |alt=Extreme (Not available on Wii) |nowc = BlameIt |pictos= 90 (Classic) 167 (Extreme) 106 (Sweat Mashup)|perf = Classic Delador (P1) Jad Solesme (P2) Shawn Deilirern (P3) Aurelie Serine (P4) Extreme Grace Bolebe}}"Blame It on the Boogie" by Mick Jackson (The Jackson 5’s cover is used in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2014 and The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers The dancers are a family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and a mom. Classic P1 ''' '''P1 is the father. He has a crew cut with a partially shaved beard, and wears a red, black and white sweater, black pants, and purple shoes. P2 P2 is the daughter. She has poofy brown hair, and wears an orange shirt, a blue skirt with overalls, purple socks, and red ankle boots. P3 P3 is the son. He wears an orange cap, a yellow and purple sweater vest, a purple long sleeve shirt, orange pants, and purple sneakers. P4 ''' '''P4 is the mother. She has poofy yellow hair, and wears a sparkly blue top, an orange waistband, black pants, and red heels. blameit_coach_1_big.png|P1 blameit_coach_2_big.png|P2 blameit_coach_3_big.png|P3 blameit_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme The extreme dancer is a girl with black braided spider-like hair. She wears a yellow tie-up crop top, a blue sports bra, blue polka dot leggings, and blue, pink and yellow sneakers. The Smurfs' Dance Party The dancer is the Smurfs' nemesis, Gargamel. He wears his trademark black robe and furry red boots. Background The background resembles a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV and a picture of the family together. Extreme The normal Just Dance 2014 extreme background. The Smurfs' Dance Party The background is a snapshot of the office seen in The Smurfs movie. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1 (P2): Open your arms. Gold Move 1 (P3): Shake your right hand. Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4): Make a half-circle with your hands. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. BlameItGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) BlameItGM1(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) BlameItGM1(P14).png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4) BlameItGM2.png|Gold Move 2 BOTB GM1.gif|P2's Gold Move 1 in-game BOTB GM2.gif|P3's Gold Move 1 in-game BOTB GM3.gif|P1 and P4's Gold Move 1 in-game BOTB GM4.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game 'Extreme' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Spin around. Gold Move 4: Lift your right hand down. BIOTBExtremeGoldMove123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 BIOTBExtremeGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 BOTB E GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game BOTB E GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game 'Sweat Mashup' There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5: 'Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Done with Superstition'') '''Gold Moves 3 and 4: Make a big circle with your hand. (Done with Crazy in Love) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5 (Superstition) CrazyInLoveAllGoldMoves.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Crazy in Love) Sweat Mashup Blame It on the Boogie has a Sweat Mashup that can be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Superstition'' GM1 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *''Superstition 'GM2' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' GM3 GM4 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Superstition ''GM5 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''I KIssed a Girl'' *''I Will Survive'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''It's You'' *''Fine China'' (Classic) *''Forget You'' Appearances in Mashups Blame It on the Boogie is featured in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * This is the first song in the main series with children coaches in the main series. It is followed by Could You Be Loved and the alternate mode of I Gotta Feeling. *The start is like a sitcom. *This is the second Jackson 5 song in the series. The first was I Want You Back. *The dancers in American Girl show up when I was raised by a television is heard. It is a reference to the sitcom theme of the routine. *P2 messes up on quite a few moves. *The credited artist is Mick Jackson, but the singer they used for Just Dance 2014 was The Jackson 5's version. *Even though the Mashup is a "Sweat" Mashup, the Mashup only features one Sweat dancer. * This is the first song in the series to have both a Sweat Mashup and an Extreme routine. * The dancer from Extreme has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from Michael Jackson: The Experience. * The Extreme routine is not available on Wii due to the platform not having enough storage to hold the alternate. ** It's the only Extreme Routine to date which is not available for all consoles. *** It's also the second alternate routine not available for the Wii; the first was the Line Dance routine of Jailhouse Rock. ** Since this routine is not featured on the Wii, the coach is not featured in Mashups nor Party Master Modes so far. * In the Mashup, Fine China (Extreme)'s dancer is frozen for a little bit in the beginning. * In the Mashup, the gold move for D.A.N.C.E. is not counted as a Gold Move. This is the same case with the Troublemaker Mashup. Gallery blameit.jpg|''Blame It on the Boogie'' blameitalt.jpg|''Blame It on the Boogie'' (Extreme) SJOP41 15c46185 14.png|''Blame It on the Boogie'' (Sweat Mashup) boogieopener.png|''Blame It on the Boogie'' on the menu boogieuplaymenu.png|Routine selection screen blameit_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 119.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png 1385927 661813630505516 163184233 n.jpg blame it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Blameit bts.png|Behind The Scenes Videos The_Jacksons_-_Blame_It_On_The_Boogie_(Michael_Jackson's_Vision) Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie - 4 Stars Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On the Boogie (Extreme) - Mick Jackson - 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 - Mick Jackson - Blame It On The Boogie (Mash Up) - 5 Stars (Xbox One) Smurfs Dance Party - Blame it on the Boogie References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Jad Solesme Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists Category:Shawn Deilirern Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016